


Planting Orchids (Seiichi Yukimura)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: A smile made its way to your lips as you looked down at the garden that lay in front of you. School had ended and the only students that remained were people belonging to after school clubs. You were one of them, belonging to the gardening club. Gardening has always been a passion of mine ever since you were a child. Flowers are just so beautiful and delicate.
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Planting Orchids (Seiichi Yukimura)

  * **Genre** : Friendship, Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,666 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Yukimura ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

A smile made its way to your lips as you looked down at the garden that lay in front of you. School had ended and the only students that remained were people belonging to after school clubs. You were one of them, belonging to the gardening club. Gardening has always been a passion of mine ever since you were a child. Flowers are just so beautiful and delicate.

“They’re beautiful,” a soft voice flowed over your shoulder.

Looking up, you locked eyes with your classmate Seiichi Yukimura. You looked back down, your fingers lightly brushing against the petals of a hydrangea. “Thank you, I worked hard to get them to grow.”

He smiled, kneeling down next to you. “This is your garden, then?”

You nodded. “It is. Gardening always makes me happy and keeps me feeling calm.”

“I can understand that.” he gazed at the hydrangea between your fingers with a somewhat longing expression.

“You like gardening, Yukimura-san?” you questioned, gazing over at the blue-haired boy.

“I love it.”

“Why don’t you join the gardening club?”

He shook his head with a sad expression. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any free time to dedicate to gardening between the tennis club and school.”

“Oh, I see.”

You had forgotten about Yukimura being the captain of the tennis team. Being on the team itself is time-consuming, but being the captain probably took up most every ounce of free time he had. Maybe that’s why Sanada was so uptight.

“Y/N-chan?”

“Hmm?”

He chuckled, poking your forehead. “You zoned out on me.”

“O-Oh! Sorry, Yukimura-san.” you blushed, rubbing the back of your head sheepishly.

“Well, I should get back to practice so I can make sure no one is slacking off. It was nice talking to you, Y/N-chan.”

“Bye, Yukimura-san.”

He sent you one last smile before heading for the door.

* * *

You smiled brightly as you carried plant seeds in your pocket, heading for the school. You were so excited to get them planted that you headed for the school as soon as the sun started to peek over the horizon. A couple honor students and teachers were there but, other than that, the school was pretty much empty.

After grabbing the equipment you’d need from the shed, you headed up to the roof, choosing a bare spot in the square garden pot, pulling the seed packet out of your pocket and setting them down beside you. Now, to get to work! You dug the first small hole, dropping a couple seeds into it before packing the dirt on top of it.

“What are you planting?”

You jumped at the voice, not having heard the roof door creaking open. Yukimura was standing behind you.

“Carnations, chrysanthemums, iris’ and lisianthus.”

He smiled, kneeling down beside you. “Do you mind if I help?”

“I don’t mind at all!”

For the next hour and a half, you and Yukimura planted the seeds and shared pleasant conversation. The main topic was about flowers, but your conversation did branch out and Yukimura told you about the tennis team members.

“I like spending time with you, Y/N-chan.” He smiled as you both walked down the stairs.

“Me too, Yukimura-san.” you smiled back.

“Please, call me Seiichi.”

“Seiichi-san,” you tested his name on your tongue and his smiled brightened.

He waved before taking off towards the tennis courts for morning practice. You were thankful that you were getting to know Yukimura better and you hoped that you could become good friends.

* * *

You were thinking about your garden when you ran into someone, making both of you fall to the ground. Your face flushed in embarrassment as your eyes met Yukimura’s.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s alright. Are you hurt?” he stood up, holding his hand out for you to take.

“No,” you slipped your hand into his and he easily lifted you to your feet.

“You really should stop zoning out, Y/N. It’s dangerous.” he smiled, running his finger over your cheek, still warm.

“I know, I’m really sorry, Seiichi-san!”

He chuckled. “I’m going to the flower shop to pick up some flowers for my mother. Would you like to come with me?”

Your eyes immediately started to sparkle. “Absolutely!”

He gently grabbed your hand and the two of you were off.

Fumino’s Flowers was the _best_ flower shop in Kanagawa. Their flowers were bright and beautiful, the owners knowledgeable about their product. It was obvious that the flowers were well taken care of and showered with love.

“You seem happy,” he commented, looking through the different flower varieties for the perfect bouquet for his mother.

“I’m not sure what it is, but there’s something special about flowers that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside,” you told him, smiling brightly at the cosmos.

“They have that amazing quality.” he murmured, softly. “You have that quality, too.”

“Eh?” You blinked, tilting your head to the side in confusion.

“When I’m with you, you always make me feel calm. I feel lighter, like the stress of life isn’t weighing so heavily on me anymore.”

“I never would have guessed that I made someone feel so at ease,” you murmured, thoughtfully before turning to him with a bright smile. “I’m glad I can help, Seiichi-san!”

Your smile was as bright as the sun, lighting up his dark world. His heart skipped a beat and he realized just how important you had become to him.

After buying a bouquet for his mother, the two of you left the shop.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Y/N,” he said softly, placing a chaste kiss on your cheek before turning and walking away.

You blinked, resting your hand over your cheek.

* * *

Three months have passed. In that time, you and Yukimura had become considerably closer. Every morning, he would come to school early and help you tend to the garden before heading over to tennis practice. After school, you’d both hang out at either your house or his. Sometimes you’d visit flower shops, other times you’d just go to the cafe for some tea.

“Hello, Y/N,” Yukimura smiled as he approached you, taking a seat on the pavement beside you.

As usual, you were on the roof in front of the square planter, tending to your plants. “Hello, Seiichi-kun.” you greeted him with a smile, wiping your hands together to get the dirt off.

“I say it’s time to plant some new flowers.” He was planning something, you realize. That smirk of his said it all.

“What did you have in mind?”

“It’s a surprise” he closed one eye and held his finger over his mouth. “Meet me here after school, alright?”

You nodded, watching him walk away. To say you were curious was a huge understatement. You couldn’t wait for school to end to find out what he had in store for you.

When school finally ended, you found yourself running up to the roof, feeling excited. Yukimura was already there, kneeling down by the planter.

“Seiichi-kun~”

He smiled in greeting before holding his hand out, showing five seeds resting against his palm. “Here. They’re rose seeds.”

“Oh!” you grabbed them from his hand excitedly. “Can we plant them, now?”

He chuckled, “Of course.”

Even after getting the rose seeds planted, it felt as if there was still something he was hiding. One thing you knew about Seiichi Yukimura was that he was a hard boy to figure out.

“Let’s get some tea,” he suggested after you finished cleaning up.

“Sounds good to me~”

The walk to the cafe was filled with a comfortable silence. You were trying to figure out what he was hiding, but you were coming up blank. There just wasn’t enough evidence to come to a conclusion.

“Something on your mind?”

“Not really. I was just thinking about the roses. I can’t wait for them to bloom!”

“Me too. The garden will look so much nice with beautiful flowers like roses there.”

* * *

The rose bushes had finally bloomed and the garden’s beauty had increased drastically. It seemed to sparkle with life now as if the other flowers were happy to have them there.

When school ended, you headed up to the roof to check on your beauties before heading home for the weekend. You were surprised, however, to find a single orchid blooming beside the roses. Blinking in confusion, you reached out a hand, fingers gently brushing their petals. Where had they come from?

Arms wrapped gently around your shoulder and you recognized the flowery cologne that Yukimura always wore.

“Did you plant these, Seiichi-kun?” you questioned, curiously.

He nodded, resting his chin on your shoulder. “Yes, I did. Do you like them?”

“I love them! They compliment the roses so beautifully,” you smiled, turning around and wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Tell me, do you know what the rose and orchid stand for?”

You hummed thoughtfully, putting your index finger against your chin as you thought. “Well, the rose represents love and passion while the orchid represents love, beauty and strength. But, what does that have to do with anything?”

He chuckled, firmly grasping your shoulders. “You can be so oblivious, Y/N. I planted them for those very reasons.”

“What are you saying…?”

“I’ve fallen in love you, Y/N. My passion is making you smile. You are my strength and you are beautiful.”

It finally clicked in your head and your cheeks brightened, highlighted by the evening sun.

He smiled, moving his right hand up to cup your cheek.

“I….” you didn’t know what to say. Yukimura had become such an important part of your life. Had you fallen in love with him without even realizing it?

“It’s alright,” he murmured, softly, pulling you into a soft hug. “You don’t have to say it if you’re not ready, or if you don’t feel the same. Don’t force yourself, Y/N.”

You shook your head, hugging his waist tightly. “I love you, too, Seiichi!”

Your love for gardening had risen and you cherished your garden with all of your heart.

* * *


End file.
